The Enemy Of My Lover
by Janie Lust
Summary: AU, chapter fic...Artemis is abducted from school by someone who seems to have a tie to Butler. Yes yes, bad summary. I'll fix it later ArtyMOC, ButlerMOC, ArtyButler
1. Abduction

A/N: I've been thinking (Yes, amazing, isn't it

**A/N: I've been thinking (Yes, amazing, isn't it? I think sometimes.) And, as you may have noticed, Lustful Bonds is nearing its end. A few more chapters and the end, I think. And so I've decided to start a brand new, super smutty novel-fic. And, guess what, it's gonna have hot non-con! I know some of you don't like that, but too bad, Kittens.**

**Oh! Speaking of kittens! We found three new week-old kitties under our house! One's black, one's grey, and one of them I got outside after it jumped under again. But they are so cute! This first chapter is dedicated to them! Fuzzy Ball, Moldy Taco, and Werekitty!**

**Ahem…Now, this story is going to be a **_**bit**_** similar to the manga Prisoner (I forget who wrote it…Koan, maybe…) The one with the cop and two robbers, not the other one. It will include the pairings Arty/Male OC, Butler/Male OC and, of course, Arty/Butler. I know I haven't finished Lustful Bonds yet, but let's just say it takes place after it, alright? Not a sequel, per say, but Arty and Butler are together.**

**ARTEMIS IS SIXTEEN! Just making that clear so that no one asks me. Can get rather annoying if I'm asked ten times.**

**And Raelin Lupin, I guess this doesn't have to count as part of our deal, but I still want a review.**

**Disclaimer: What a fucked up children's series Artemis Fowl would be if I owned Arty and Butler. But I do own my originals and the plot, if it exists.**

Artemis Fowl the Second was in a very good mood. It was the last day of the semester at St. Bartleby's, he had passed all his classes with the highest grade in his class, as usual, and in less than an hour, he would be back in Butler's arms for two solid months. Longer, if he had anything to say on the matter.

Artemis smirked to himself, thinking of the last time he had seen the bodyguard. They had spent hours together in the boy's dorm room, the same room he sat in now, until several students, and teachers, had been drawn to the room by the noises they were making, and someone had realized that Artemis did not have a roommate. It had been extremely lucky that they had all taken the hundred-euros Butler had offered them.

But that had been nearly three months ago, and the teen's body was aching for his lover, becoming aroused at the smallest thought of his perfectly toned body. Oh yes, it had been far too long.

Artemis licked his lips, a hand trailing down across his inner thigh through his pants. He glanced at the clock, and smiled. He had time for one quick orgasm. Just to tide him over for the next hour, until he and his bodyguard could feign car trouble and stop at a hotel.

Smiling to himself, he laid back, unzipping his pants, moaning softly as he began to stroke his already hardening organ.

It was then that the phone rang.

Artemis would have been angry, but as there was only one person who knew the number, he smirked, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Butler." He purred breathlessly. "Can you guess what I'm doing right now?"

The soft, delicious chuckle he knew too well greeted his words. "You _have_ always been impatient, Artemis."

Artemis smiled, gasping as he rubbed the head slowly. "How far away are you?"

"I'm here."

"Oh…" He beamed, reluctantly releasing his grasp on himself. "Then I suppose I can wait for you. I'll be down in a second." He snapped the phone shut, standing and zipping his pants quickly. He picked up his small bag, containing several books, and locked the room behind him. He took the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently as it took far too long to reach the bottom floor, nearly running outside once the elevator had shuttered to a stop.

He smiled as he saw the silver Bentley, parked ten feet from the door. The windows were tinted, of course, but the license plate was the same, and he could see the hulking outline of the manservant.

He hopped into the car, setting his bag aside. "Oh Butler…" He whispered, turning to look at the man. "I've missed you so much."

But then he froze. Because the giant in the driver's seat was not Butler. It was another man, one he had never seen before in his life.

"Yeah." Said a voice from the back seat. "I've missed him, too."

Artemis reached for the door handle, but before he could so much as grasp it, he felt a cloth being pressed over his nose and mouth.

_Chloroform…._

Artemis choked, and struggled, trying desperately to break free. But it was no use, and he soon found himself unable to move, unable to speak.

_I should have thought…_ He mused, the darkness eating away at his consciousness. _I should have thought. I should have thought. I should have…_

The silver Bentley pulled away from St. Bartleby's School, pulling onto the main road.

"Mr. Skylar…" The muscular man growled. "Are you sure this will work? This boy has been spoiled his entire life."

The man in the back seat smirked. "Don't worry. By the time I'm done with him, he'll be a perfect, obedient little slut."

**A/N: Le gasp! Does that smell like a plot? No? Oh well, must have been the sugar messing with my sense of smell. Anyways, I need a bit of help with this one. I require some ideas for what Arty should suffer. No, I'm not talking about how long he should suffer, blah blah blah. I mean methods of torture, and ways to make him submit. Fun, huh?**

**(You get a new chapter when I get…10 reviews, okay? That's more than fair, as 32 of you have me on Author Alert.)**

**Oh yeah, and if any of you live in the Miami, Florida area…Want a baby kitten?**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: Oh dear…Please forgive me, my kittens! I completely forgot the time…Evil little assignment, you see. But I have returned for the time being, and with an update, too!**

**On my travels, I came across something that I find…Awsome! They are called AudioFics. And they PWN! Basically AudioBooks for Fanfiction. So yeah…I'm thinking of doing a few for my fics on here. Would you guys listen to them if I did? Should I do them? Am I hyper? Yes to the last one!**

**Ah well…Here's the long-awaited second chapter. Hope you like it.**

Butler smiled to himself as he walked into the main office of St. Bartleby's School. It was unusual for the body guard to smile, but this was a special occasion. Finally, after months of being away from Artemis, he would be with him again. The young boy, who he loved above any other man, who he would gladly die a thousand times to protect.

Butler remembered the last time he had seen the boy; they had both been so distraught at the prospect of being away from the other, but that hadn't stopped them from making up for every lost moment that was to follow. And now that they were to be together again, they would definitely have to make up for that time all over again.

Chuckling to himself—something even more odd than smiling—Butler stopped in front of the receptionist's desk. He towered over the man who sat there, and probably would even if he was standing up.

"Excuse me." He said politely, hoping that the man wouldn't be frightened by his size. "I was hoping you could call Master Fowl for me? I'm here to pick him up."

The man nodded, picking up the phone on his desk and dialing a number. After a moment he replaced it on the receiver. "He doesn't seem to be answering. Perhaps he is in a different room. Does he have a cell phone?"

Butler frowned, suddenly alert. "He didn't answer his cell phone."

"Well, I'm sure he's just fallen asleep. If you like, I can call a security guard and he'll escort you to—Oh!" The receptionist smiled and pointed to something on his computer. "Here's the problem. Master Fowl was already picked up."

Butler had to force himself not to faint with terror and shock. "Already…picked up?"

"Yes. By his father, it would appear…"

Butler's mind was reeling. Artemis Sr. was in the Bahamas with Angeline for their anniversary. It was the reason he had been allowed to pick up Artemis in the first place. In fact, he had spoken to Artemis' parents only an hour before, to assure them that he was on his way to pick up their son.

Artemis…Artemis had been kidnapped!

"Sir?" The receptionist asked. "Sir, are you alright?"

Butler let out an inhuman roar, grabbing the receptionist by the collar and forcing him against the wall, his grip tightening on his neck, watching as his face turned red, then blue.

"You idiot!" Butler shouted in the man's face. "You allowed a student to leave with a stranger? Did you even look at who picked him up? Did you?"

The man didn't reply, seeing as he was incapable of breathing. He choked, spluttered, then fell limp against the wall. He wasn't dead; merely unconscious from lack of oxygen. But Butler didn't care. He had other, far more pressing matters to attend to.

Without a glance at anyone else, he threw the unconscious man to the ground and stalked out the door. Once in his car, he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, and went speeding out of the school's driveway, down the road.

He had to find Artemis. And soon.

Artemis was woken by a sharp pain in his side. No, that wasn't the pain that woke him. That didn't even begin to compare to the throbbing ache in his temples. _That_ hurt far worse than anything he had ever experienced.

"Hey! Boy! Are you awake yet?"

The voice that spoke somewhere nearby was oddly familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it…He _had_ heard it before, hadn't he?

"Come on, kid. Don't make me kick you again."

Artemis didn't reply, but he let out a loud yelp as he felt something hard collide with his rib cage, and the pain in his side growing more intense. The voice laughed cruelly.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

And then the memories came rushing back to him. Of course! The voice! The one he had heard moments before he had had something pressed over his face and had lost all consciousness.

_Chloroform…_

Yes, he remembered it now. This man had drugged him, and kidnapped him from his school. He cracked his eyes open, and was met with a blinding light from the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. When his eyes finally adjusted to his surroundings, he realized that he was in a room painted completely white, bare safe for several keypads dotted across the walls, and a chain attached to the wall that bound his ankle, making it impossible for him to escape.

"There we are." The voice chuckled. "That's a good boy."

Artemis winced, looking up at the other. The man was tall, with short, mouse-brown hair and sharp grey eyes. He had sharp features, as well, but Artemis couldn't deny that he _was_ attractive, even if he was the one obviously holding him against his will.

"Who are you?" Artemis managed to ask, his voice hoarse.

"My name is Skylar." The man replied, his voice bemused. "But you will never call me that, if you know what's good for you. You will refer to me as 'Master' only."

Artemis blinked, shaking himself of the haze that the drugs had left. "Huh…what?"

The man smirked. "Allow me to explain. You, my darling little pet, now belong to me. You are my property. You will do everything I say, when I say it. If you don't, you will be severely punished." He chuckled cruelly. "I am going to train you, Artemis. You will be obedient and talented at what you do when I am finished."

Artemis frowned. "You cannot be serious!"

The man glared. "Now, that's no way to speak to your Master. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough…"

Without warning, the man lifted a remote control, and pressed a button. Shockwaves of pain coursed through Artemis' body, making him scream and writhe. Looking around, he realized with terror that the shackle on his ankle was electrically-charged.

"Now, let's try that again, shall we?"

Artemis whimpered. "Please…I don't understand…why are you doing this?"

"That is none of your business."

"But…what do you want from me?"

Skylar laughed loudly. "Well, there are many things I want from you, my pet. But for now…let's start with a blow job."

Artemis froze, eyes widening as the man's words registered in his mind. "What?"

"You heard what I said. _Blow me!_"

Artemis watched as the man stepped forward, unzipping his trousers. He shook his head wildly. "No…No, I won't!"

Skylar snarled, his eyes narrowing. "You refuse?"

Artemis closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the shockwaves to resonate through his body even as he spoke. "Yes…"

Skylar laughed. "So be it."

He zipped up his trousers, and Artemis felt the expected shocks course through him again, making him writhe and howl with pain. When they finally subsided, Skylar turned away, walking towards the door.

"I will return tomorrow, my pet." He called. "Maybe a day without food will change your mind."

The man left without another word, turning off the lights as he left, leaving Artemis to sob in darkness.

**A/N: Ooh…So dark! Bwuahahahaha! Fear me!**

**Y'all can thank Raelin Lupin for this. She finally bugged me to come off my semi-retirement.**


End file.
